How Much Was It?
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: When Alfred buys you an expensive Canadian pin, don't ask how much it cost him. Rated for Amerida America/Canada Twincest making out and suggestive Alfie.


****This is an idea, that won't take long, promise, and then I'll go to bed, because it is **_**LATE **_**right now! ****

Today, when I woke up, I wasn't prepared for the guy showing up at my door, with that stupid grin on his face and what not. He's a bit cocky if you ask me, my brother, Alfred.

I was feeding Kumajiro whenever someone started banging on my door. I sighed, patting my bear on the head when a small, "Who is that?" came out of the eating mouth.

The banging didn't stop until I answered, seeing my brother standing at my door with a huge smile on his face and a small box in his hand.

Small box?

_Small box?_

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred pushed his way inside, "Got something for ya! I saw it in a store and I _knew _that it was for you!"

"You didn't buy from Disney's Epcot did you?" I asked, the last gift I got he bought from Disney's World Showcase – the Canada area. It was a Canadian flag – which, I _do_ need some more of.

"Nope! I know you like to collect these cute little pins, so I got this one for you!" Alfred held the box out to me.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise..." I said, opening the box to see a – hmm, very nice – Canadian Maple Leaf pin. Even better, it had my name carved into it. It looked really expensive, Alfred wasn't really one to get me expensive things, really – he wasn't.

"So, do ya like it, huh, huh, do ya like it do ya like it do ya do ya do ya?" Alfred breathed down my neck, "Do ya like it Mattie do ya Mattie hey Mattie I got a question for ya do ya like it?"

"Did you stop by a Starbucks on your way up?" I looked at him with one eye squinted.

"Nope! America Runs On Dunkin'!"

"Oh, yeah, right, whatever." I answered, "I love it Alfie, its lovely. How much did it cost?" I asked, setting the box down and searching for my wallet.

"Why do you care?" Alfred's feet made sounds walking to the kitchen, "Hey Kumajiro."

"Because I want to pay you back!" I answered, "I'm Canadian, and I have to do that! I'd hate for you to spend all of your personal money on me."

"Aw, c'mon Mattie!" Alfred answered, "Really, don't pay me back."

"How much did it cost, Alfred?" I asked, thumbing through my wallet.

"I'm not gonna make you pay me back, really, it's like your buying something I bought to _give _to you!"

"How much was it Alfred?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"I do."

"Do you _really absolutely _want to know?"

"Do I look like England to you right now?" Trust me, whenever England gets something – even from America – he doesn't ask if you want to be paid back, no, he just thanks you and takes the thing and walks away.

"No. Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"I'm not taking it if you don't tell me how much it was."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

"How much then?"

"Oh, OK then, you promise you'll pay me back?"

"Now you sound like you want money."

"The pin, in Canadian money, cost $20."

"OK." I answered, starting to convert that to an American price.

"Which, in an American price, would be a kiss, a hug, and no money."

"What?" I asked, looking up at Alfred's face – right in mine.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, I dropped my wallet – and then he slowly pressed his lips to mine without another word.

Usually I would be OK with someone else doing that – if it wasn't happening to me. N-not that I ever wanted to be kissed by someone as cute as Alfred.

After not getting a response from me, Alfred poked at my bottom lip with his tongue. I kept my mouth shut, not going to open it – but he pinched my butt, and I was dumb enough to open my mouth to squeak in pain.

His tongue invaded my mouth, I heard him give a small grunt in triumph as he did. My arms started to sneak around his torso so that way I was hugging him back as we made out there in the living room. It was... hot, tongues rubbing, occasionally Alfred letting me invade his mouth, sometimes we fought for dominance...

"Ew."

We opened our eyes (Which I had no idea why they closed) to look at Kumajiro as well as we could while keeping our mouth pressed together. My bear was sitting on the table, looking at us with an empty dish and a soda sitting next to it.

I broke the kiss, "Ew what, Kumako?"

"This water in this can." Kumajiro asked, "And what you two are doing. Ew."

"Well kissing is healthier then shaking hands!" Alfred answered.

"Alfie!" I slapped his shoulder playfully as he laughed.

"I don't care, ew." Kumajiro asked, "Can I have more breakfast?"

"Sure thing." I answered, "Anything you want Alfred?"

Alfred followed me into the kitchen, without Kumajiro watching us; he grabbed my ass again and whispered in my ear, "I want a Canadian man, with a side of _delicious Maple syrup_."

"M-Maple." I answered, feeling his tongue lick my ear.

****And then they went up to Matthew's bedroom and – JKLOL sorry for you smex scene lurvers out there. I don't know if this is fluffy fluff or smexy fluff or –  
****Ahem. Any way, faves are love, because I like these two as fluffy little polar bears. PFFH! The syrup... well, it speaks for itself really. :D And apparently Matthew collects pins, because everytime I type about these two I always make Alfred give Matthew a Canadian flag pin. So... Mattie's a pin collector! And Alfie is a cute nickname I gave Alfred.  
A reply to an signed reviewer, moeandbobbyjoe: D-d-d-d DANG IT! How come I always forget! Tim Horton's is Canada's Starbucks. But Alfred stopped at a Starbucks at his house before going to Canada's. Maybe I shouldla put that in there... oh well.  
****I herd u leik Alfredkips?****


End file.
